


Gossip, Lust, and Gods

by Chaotic_Writer



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Piece x My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Writer/pseuds/Chaotic_Writer
Summary: It all started when Deku decided to be king of the pirates. With nothing, but a dream, a piece of fruit that gave him powers, and a barrel, Deku set out, leaving his peaceful village behind. What happens when he falls in love, however, with a hot headed swordsman?





	Gossip, Lust, and Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xairylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Xairylle and her BKDK! Sorry that this won't be LawLu styled BKDK shipping, but I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn't uncommon to see Deku at this point, not even when he kicked his feet, his eight year old hands barely fitting around the big beer glass of orange juice. And it wasn't uncommon to see him with a strong, blonde pirate, who goes by the name of All Might. (Though Inko and Deku fondly know him as Toshinori.) However, this had been ten years ago, back when Deku's only concern was if he could swim or if he got his favorite food. Back when Inko didn't stand at the end of the pier with the rest of the island, waving tearfully with her hankercheif as Deku set off on his adventure to the new world.

He was still young, Inko would lament. Too young to be on that small boat with several barrels of food and a barrel of sake to ease his journey. He was too young to be following the path of a pirate, but she couldn't stop him. Ever since he was six, he had always dreamed of being king of the pirates, shortly after All Might had come to shore with a crew of something odd men and a smile so bright that it could outshine a nearby star.

After all, he took after his father when it came to following his dreams and carrying out with a strict ambition to catch it in his hands. Hell, he even had his dad's appitite. But Deku was different. Unlike his father, Deku was made entirely of rubber after he had decided to bitterly eat a devil fruit All Might had been planning to sell. It had been an incident. Inko had only taking her eyes off her son for a moment, while he sat stewing at Toshinori's humor and that's how he got a hold of the fruit. In his angry state, he had eaten the fruit, not knowing the powers it would endow him with nor what it would take away from him. Yet that didn't stop Deku's dream.

In fact, she said it probably made him all that more excited. A feeling she wish she could share with him, but her heart had broken upon realizing that her son would never be normal. It wasn't until later, upon a surprise visit from her son that she would finally share that feeling of excitement, but for now she only wished him luck on his journey. And she prayed to the gods, whomever they may be, that her son would be safe no matter where he went.


End file.
